northalodiafandomcom-20200214-history
America's Next Top Model, Cycle 16/Alek Wek
First Air Date: March 2, 2011 At the house, Nicole pondered about how she could improve her performance in the competition after she was told she photographed old at panel, while Ondrei revealed that less than a year previous to coming to the show, her brother was murdered. Tyra visited the house, and introduced the girls to her nutritionist Heather Bauer, who taught the girls about “cheaties” – healthy but tasty alternatives to a top model's diet. Later, Monique and Dalya discovered a plate of rotting chicken in the fridge, and conflict broke out between Dalya and Alexandria, who thought that Dalya was speaking down to her. Later, the girls were taken to Colony Theatre in Burbank where Nigel introduced them to acting coach Eugene Buica. The girls were asked to draw a picture of their inner critic, and then confront them, with Eugene acting as the critic. Ondrei broke down, upset about her brother, while Molly revealed that she was adopted. After the teach was over, each of the girls were given earrings as a reward for doing well in such an emotional teach. Next, the girls were taken to their photo-shoot, where they would be modeling jewelry while surrounded by bees. Monique impressed Mr.Jay with her strong poses and facial expressions, while Hannah was reduced to tears during the shoot, feeling under pressure to perform well, while Jaclyn worried about her allergy to the bees. After the shoot, Ondrei contemplated leaving the competition, stating that she wanted to compete, but that her traumatic past continued to haunt her. At panel, Ondrei told the judges that she wanted to leave. The judges were supportive, and Ondrei left the competition. Tyra informed the remaining girls that if Ondrei’s photo was deemed the weakest, there would be no elimination for the week. If not, there would still be an elimination. As judging continued, Hannah received high acclaim for her emotional-stunning photo. Monique and Mikaela also both received praise for their unique beauty that translated to their photos. Kasia's dress received funny reviews from the judges, but her photo was absolutely stunning and gorgeous. Both of Dominique and Sara's photo was deemed as "definitely beautiful" by Andre, but Tyra warned both of them for their weak film. Alexandria also produced a poor film despite having a stellar photo, while Jaclyn is improving, but not enough. Molly was deemed as a very beautiful girl, but her photo was far from the judges' prediction as she was received the first call-out the week before. At the end, it was revealed that Dalya and Nicole were called forward as the bottom two, Dalya for producing a largely unusable film, despite a decent picture, and Nicole for once again photographing much older than she looked in person. Tyra revealed that Ondrei’s photo had not been deemed the worst in the group, and that one of the bottom two would be leaving as non-elimination preparation was canceled. Dalya was saved, and Nicole became the third girl to leave the competition. *'Quit:' Ondrei Edwards *'First call-out:' Hannah Jones *'Bottom two:' Dalya Morrow & Nicole Lucas *'Eliminated:' Nicole Lucas *'Featured photographer:' Mike Rosenthal *'Special guest:' Alek Wek, Heather Bauer, Eugene Buica, Kim Ki-Seok, Scott J. Cunha, Vincent Oquendo Category:America's Next Top Model, Cycle 16